Someone Else
by I X K A
Summary: Kau tahu ? Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita paksakan, seberapa keraspun kita berusaha meraihnya. Kalau hal itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk kita maka kau tak akan mampu menggapainya !
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Else**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Kiba Inuzuka x Ino Yamanaka**

 **Warning : typo everywhere, cerita pasaran, bahasa amburadul**

 _ **Kau tahu ? Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita paksakan. Seberapa keras pun kita berusaha meraihnya, kalau hal itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk kita, kau tetap tak mampu menggapainya.**_

 _ **Satu hal lagi, jangan pernah berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak terluka. Tunjukkan saja kau yang sebenarnya. Biar dia tahu bagaimana seriusnya perasaanmu selama ini.**_

 _ **Sejak awal aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu. Jangan khawatir, semua itu atas kemauanku sendiri, jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Tersenyumlah !**_

Di Taman belakang sekolah

" _Aku menyukaimu !"…_

" _Aku sungguh-sungguh".._

" _Sak-.."_

" _Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya. Empat kali, terhitung yang tadi.."_

" _Maka dari itu, kumoh-…"_

" _Ku mohon berhenti melakukan hal yang sama. Kau sudah mendengar jawabanku sebelumnya kan. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku berapa kalipun kau mengungkapkannya !"_

Pemuda itu meremas sedikit ujung seragamnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap sepatu birunya yang sedikit berdebu karena jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Ia enggan menyela kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri malas di depannya.

" _Aku harap kau bisa mengerti ! Jadi….._ " Jeda sejenak sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

" _Berhentilah mengejarku !_ "

Dan dengan begitu, si gadis langsung membalikan badan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

...

" _Hmm, ditolak lagi ya"_. Gadis pirang itu bergumam lirih, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya itu.

…

Kringgggg….

Dering bell yang menginterupsi kegiatan siswa-siswi di salah satu **Sekolah Menengah Atas** kota Konoha itu berdering lantang, menandakan jam istirahat baru saja berakhir.

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, tapi sekali lihat kau bisa tahu jika pemuda itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Iris karamelnya bergulir pelan menyusuri setiap inchi ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ia bisa melihat teman sekelasnya mulai mendudukkan diri satu per satu di kursi masing-masing. Pemuda itu pun mengambil inisiatif yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Mendekat ke bangkunya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar, sejurus kemudian kepalanya sudah tergolek lemas di atas meja. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengusir kekacuan yang saat ini mendominasi otaknya.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tidak tahu, ada sepasang aquamarine yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens, iris matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang nyata.

Pukul tiga sore lewat empat puluh lima menit. Satu persatu siswa mulai meninggalkan area sekolah yang cukup besar itu. Tak terkecuali si pemuda cokelat yang sedari tadi terus berdiam diri di kelas dengan wajah murung. Ia memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, asal. Menarik paksa tubuh kakunya agar segera keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu.

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Suara derap langkah kaki seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga musim semi itu memenuhi koridor kelas. Ia nampak terburu-buru melangkah, bibir tipisnya memanggil keras nama seseorang yang tengah berjalan santai di depannya.

" _Sasu ! Mate !"_

Pemuda yang di panggil itu menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa perlu menengok ke belakang pun dia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _Huftt, ayo pulang bersama !"_ Gadis itu melontarkan ajakan pada pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah karena dia baru saja berlari-lari atau karena hal lain.

" _Aku masih ada urusan dengan Naruto, kau duluan saja !"_ pemuda itu menyahut cuek, wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun seperti biasanya, datar. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi meneruskan langkah kakinya..

Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, emeraldnya menatap nanar punggung pemuda yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal erat, mencoba menahan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor, ia terlihat santai. Bibir merahnya sesekali mendendangkan lagu yang keluar dari _headphone_ merah yang menyumpal ke dua telinganya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sejenak kemudian ia menghentikan langkah kaki yang berbalut _sneakers_ merah bata itu. Matanya menangkap dua sejoli yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ia memutar bola matanya, bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama selalui ditemuinya setiap jam pulang sekolah tiba. Lagi-lagi gadis merah jambu itu, dan pemuda dingin bersurai raven yang kemarin-kemarin dilihatnya tengah melakukan adegan yang sama.

Iris biru terangnya berkilat jengah menatap si pemuda raven yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapan gadis _pingky_ itu. Sejurus kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menelusuri koridor panjang yang terhubung langsung dengan areal parkir sekolah. _"Kenapa tidak menyerah saja!"_ Gadis itu bergumam lirih, entah pada siapa.

Yamanaka Ino, si gadis pirang pucat dengan gaya rambut pony tail itu baru saja mengacak-acak kesal isi tasnya. Mencari kontak mobil yang sedari tadi terparkir rapi dihadapannya. _"Tck, aku ingat menaruhnya di sini tadi pagi. Kenapa tidak ketemu juga sih"_ gadis itu berdecak sebal, wajahnya terlihat kesal karena belum juga menemukan benda yag sedari tadi dicarinya itu. _"Aha, ini dia. Ketemu .."_ beberapa detik kemudian aquamarinnya berbinar bahagia, tangannya memegang benda yang dari tadi di carinya. Ia tersenyum ceria memasuki mobil hitamnya. Ah perubahan mood yang luar biasa.

Rumah dengan gaya minimalis itu terlihat sepi. Ino baru saja selesai mengganti _sneakers_ merah batanya dengan sandal rumahan dan menaruhnya kembali di rak agar terlihat rapi. Ia membuka pintu bercat cokleat tua itu pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

" _Tadaima.."_

" _Okaeri sayang."_ Seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat mirip dengannya menyahut dari dalam sembari menampakkan senyum hangatnya.

" _Aku tidak tau tousan pulang lebih awal?"_ Yamanaka muda itu menatap bingung ke arah tousannya. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati tousannya di rumah pada jam-jam seperti ini.

" _Pekerjaan tousan selesai lebih cepat sayang. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin tousan bicarakan denganmu!"_ Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu melambaikan tangannya, memanggil putri semata wayangnya agar menyusulnya duduk di ruang keluarga

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya asal ke kasur _medium size_ di kamarnya. Pikirannya terus menerus tertuju pada pembicaraan yang baru saja berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

" _Huh, lima hari lagi ya ? Apa boleh buat."_

Gadis itu mengulas senyum sejenak, kemudian bangkit dari kasur dan menyambar handuk menuju kamar mandi. Ia perlu mendinginkan tubuhnya, bukan hanya otaknya. Dia harus menyusun rencana matang-matang. Waktunya tidak banyak, hanya lima hari. Atau semua akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa dia bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gadis itu tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari.

 **Ke-esokan harinya (H-4)**

Kicau burung yang bertengger di pohon mapel menjadi pemecah heningnya suasana pagi. Yamanaka Ino baru saja menyambar tas selempangnya dan melangkah tergesa menuju lantai bawah rumahnya, tapi dering ponsel yang menandakan ada pesan masuk membuatnya berhenti sejenak di tengah tangga. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan pagi-pagi begini.

 _From : Kepala Nanas_

 _Subject : Apa kau sudah berangkat ?_

 _"Oh, Shika. Aku kira siapa_ _."_

Jari-jari lentik gadis itu bergerak lincah menekan tombol-tombol keyboard, ia membalas pesan dari pemuda malas yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak dua tahun lalu itu.

 _To : Kepala Nanas_

 _Subject : Belum. Kenapa ?_

Tak sampai satu menit ponselnya berdering kembali. Shika membalas lagi pesan dari Ino.

 _From : Kepala Nanas_

 _Subject : Bisa berangkat bersama ? Mobilku sedang di bengkel. Aku tidak mungkin menumpang Chouji. Dia pasti memaksaku mengayuh sepedanya. Aku malas._

 _"Ha ha ha..Dasar !"_ Kikik geli keluar dari bibir merah berlapis _lip gloss_ milik gadis Yamanaka itu. I tertawa sembari membalas lagi pesan yang dikirim sahabatnya itu.

 _To_ : _Kepala_ _Nanas_

 _Subject_ : _Haik._. _haik_.. _Aku_ _akan_ _segera_ _kesana_. _Tunggu_ _aku_ _!_

Setelah itu Ino menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Dia bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di garasi rumahnya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot berpamitan, sebab tousannya sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak pagi buta.

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik berhenti pelan di depan rumah berpagar rendah, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Nara. Dari dalam rumah keluar seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tampang malas, Shikamaru Nara. Ia berjalan pelan membuka pagar dan menemui gadis pirang yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

 _"Kau yang menyetir"_ Ino melemparkan kunci mobil pada pemuda nanas itu. Kemudian dia beralih ke kursi samping kemudi dai pintu mobil yang sebelahnya. Sikamaru sendiri hanya mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk menyahut sepertinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mobil hitam metalik itu sudah berlalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Nara.

.

.

 **Di dalam mobil (selama perjalanan menuju sekolah)**

 _"Ne Shika, tousan kemarin memanggilku.."_ Gadis itu membuka percakapan, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. _"Dia bilang..."_

Pemuda bertampang malas itu sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu itu. Ekor matanya melirik sedikit ke samping kemudi, ada sendu yang menggantung di iris matanya.

 _"Kapan ?"_ Akhirnya Shika bertanya setelah hening beberapa detik.

 _"Lima hari lagi"._

 _"Apa Chouji sudah tau ?"_

 _"Belum, kau orang pertama yang ku beri tahu"._

 _"Lalu... Dia..?"_ Shikamaru sedikit menggantung tanya.

 _"Mungkin aku akan mulai berbicara padanya, hari ini"_ Ino menunduk, sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

 _"Jangan ragu ! Jangan sampai menyesal !"_ Shikamaru berujar meyakinkan sahabatnya itu. Sebelah tangannnya terulur menggenggam tangan Ino yang bebas.

 _"Arigatou Shika!"_ Ino tersenyum tulus menatap sahabatnya itu. Keraguan yang semula membayanginya seketika sirna.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya tersenyum sekilas, ia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. jauh di dalam hatinya ada rasa yang menyiksa apalagi setelah mendengar cerita gadis itu. Ia tak siap jika harus kehilangan gadis pirang itu.

 **To be continue**

.

.

.

.

 **Remake sedikit. Ini fic bakalan jadi twoshot atau paling panjang tiga chap aja.**

 **pliss, tinggalin review buat fic ini (authore ngarep bgt XD)**

 **saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan. thanks atensinya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Arigatou Shika!"_ Ino tersenyum tulus menatap sahabatnya itu. Keraguan yang semula membayanginya seketika sirna.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya tersenyum sekilas, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dalam hatinya ada rasa yang menyiksa, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita gadis itu. Ia tak siap jika harus kehilangan gadis pirang itu.

 _ **Someone Else**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Pair : KibaIno, SakuKiba**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Warning : typo everywhere, OOC, absurd story**_

…

…

Shikamaru memelankan laju mobilnya saat melewati deretan kedai yang berjajar rapi di areal pusat perbelanjaan kota Konoha. Jalanan yang semakin ramai membuat Shikamaru harus ekstra hati-hati dalam mengendarai mobilnya. Apalagi saat ini adalah jam sibuk, dimana banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang menuju kantor maupun pergi ke sekolah seperti dirinya dan Ino. Ia menginjak rem pelan seiring laju mobil yang semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah kedai kopi.

Shikamaru turun dari mobil tanpa berbicara pada Ino. Gadis itu sendiri juga tak bertanya pada sahabatnya itu, sepertinya dia sudah tau apa tujuan sahabatnya menghentikan mobilnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian pemuda tinggi dengan gaya rambut di kuncir itu kembali ke dalam mobil. Tangannya menenteng dua _paperbag_ berwarna cokelat dengan logo khas kedai kopi. Ia meletakkan satu _paperbag_ itu di samping kemudi dan yang satunya diberikan pada gadis pirang yang masih asik mentap jalanan dari kaca mobil.

" _Makanlah ! Aku tahu kau tak sempat sarapan tadi."_ Shikamaru menyodorkan satu _paperbag_ yang tadi pada Ino.

" _Kau membeli roti ? Ku pikir itu tadi kopi ?"_ Ino langsung membuka bungkusan roti itu, menyisakan satu cup kopi di dalamnya.

Shikamaru sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia lebih memilih meminum kopinya lebih dulu. Sebelah tangannya kembali memegang kendali setir dan berlalu melajukan mobil meninggalkan jalanan ramai Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau saja yang bawa. Kita ketemu lagi di parkiran pulang sekolah nanti. Jaa shika!"_ Ino langsung berlari meninggalkan parkiran setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru. Tak berniat menunggu si pemuda malas itu turun dari mobilnya lebih dulu untuk berjalan bersama menuju kelas, ya meskipun pada kenyataannya kelas mereka berbeda.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas saat netra seteduh lautan itu menangkap direksi dua remaja berbeda gender yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan aura canggung yang begitu kentara.

" _Ku pikir tak ada lagi alasan yang harus ku lontarkan untuk menolakmu Kiba. Seharusnya kau sudah lebih dari mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Gomen !"_

" _Setidaknya beri aku satu kesempatan Saku! Aku janji akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia! Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau tak bisa mencintaiku sebesar kau mencintai Sasuke !"_

" _Gomen e. Aku tidak bisa. Kumohon berjanjilah…ini terakhir kalinya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku !"_

Kiba menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis cantik pemilik sepasang emerald yang memukau itu. Sakura menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengejarnya lagi, dan ini akan menjadi pernyataan cintanya yang terakhir. Demi apa, dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan sama sekali untuk mengisi relung hati gadis merah muda itu.

" _Sakura ku moh-_

" _Sekali lagi maafkan aku Kiba!"_

Haruno Sakura berlalu dari hadapan si pemuda bersurai cokelat jabrik setelah meminta maaf untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sedangkan Kiba masih berdiri gamang di tempat semula, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak emosi yang menyeruak memenuhi dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali.

Sakura melewati Ino begitu saja, dia tahu gadis pirang itu melihat adegan dramanya dengan Kiba yang baru saja di akhirinya. Tapi ia tak ingin ambil pusimg, toh dia tak begitu akrab dengan si gadis Yamanaka itu. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih hanya sebatas teman satu kelas saja.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan pelan menuju mejanya setelah Sakura benar-benar berlalu dari ruangan itu. Ia berjalan melewati Kiba yang entah kenapa masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Yamanaka muda itu berujar pelan memunggungi Kiba.

" _Kau tahu ? Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita paksakan. Seberapa keras pun kita berusaha meraihnya, kalau hal itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk kita, kau tetap tak mampu menggapainya."_

" _Kau mengejekku Yamanaka ?"_ Kiba sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Ino. Mengingat gadis itu baru saja melihatnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Pastilah si pirang itu sedang menertawainya sekarang, dan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya tadi adalah buktinya.

" _Apa kau begitu terpuruknya sampai-sampai tak bisa membedakan kata-kata yang terkesan mengejek atau bukan ?"_ Ino Membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap Kiba. Matanya sedikit mendelik, tak terima dengan tuduhan si pemuda pemilik iris sewarna madu itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

" _Kalau bukan mengejek lalu apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi Yamanaka ?"_

" _Aku hanya berbicara mengenai kenyataan Inuzuka. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu sama sekali. Seharusnya kau bisa membedakannya!"_

" _Jadi, kau tahu semua yang ku bicarakan dengan Sakura tadi ?"_

" _Semua orang di sekolah juga sudah tahu kalau Inuzuka Kiba menyukai Sakura Haruno. Dan Sakura Haruno selalu menolak pernyataan cintamu. Itu semua sudah menjadi rahasia umum."_

" _Souka.. Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekali."_ Kiba berujar pelan menanggapi kata-kata Ino. Pemuda itu lalu menarik kursi terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri, sejurus kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke papan kayu itu.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh gadis pirang pucat itu, bedanya dia mendudukkan badannya di bangkunya sendiri.

" _Kenapa tidak menyerah saja ? Bukannya semua pernyataan cintamu sudah ditolak mentah-mentah. Apa kau tidak bosan menyatakan perasaanmu berkali-kali dengan jawaban yang sama selalu kau terima setelahnya ?"_ Ino bertanya pada Kiba, sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ia lontarkan pada pemuda itu.

" _Tck. Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali Yamanaka. Aku hanya memperjuangkan perasaanku padanya. Kau tahu aku serius dengan itu, tapi dia sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa dia lebih memilih mengejar Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya ? Kenapa dia malah mengabaikan aku yang benar-benar menyukainya ? Apa dia bodoh ?"_ Kiba mengacak rambut cokelatnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu, ia mendesah frustasi.

" _Kheh.. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri Inuzuka ?"_ Si gadis pirang tertawa mengejek mendengar pernyataan panjang lebar dari Kiba. Sebuah pernyataan yang menurutnya lucu atau bisa dibilang bodoh.

Kiba sendiri hanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Sama sepertimu yang tak bisa menyerah pada Sakura. Sakura juga tak bisa menyerah pada Sasuke. Kenapa begitu ? Tentu saja semua atas nama perasaan. Seharusnya kau paham dengan apa yang ku bicarakan Inuzuka."_ Yamanaka Ino mengulas senyum lembut pada Kiba setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Sedangkan Kiba sendiri masih diam menatap Ino, otaknya mencoba menerka sekelumit kalimat yang terdengar rumit itu. Dia masih tak mengerti juga dengan maksud si gadis pirang. Mungkin otaknya terlalu dangkal untuk sekedar memahami sebuah penjelasan tentang perasaan.

" _Aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan, terlalu rumit untuk dicerna oleh otak kecilku ?"_ Pemuda beriris _caramel_ itu berkata jujur pada si gadis pirang pucat dengan tatapan bodoh. Ino yang diberi tatapan seperti itu semakin menampakkan cengirannya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menelusup masuk ke rongga dadanya. Akhirnya setelah hampir setahun penuh dia hanya bisa menatap Kiba dari jauh, hari ini dia bisa berbincang-bincang santai bersama pemuda itu. Sebuah progres yang membuat getar dihatinya semakin menjadi. Hanya perbincangan kecil, tapi bagi Ino itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tak akan mengharap lebih. Yamanaka muda itu sadar dia berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Kiba dan Sakura. Maka dari itu ia mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan oleh ke dua remaja itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tak tersampai karena masing-masing dari mereka memilih seseorang lain untuk menambatkan hatinya.

" _Kring.._

Dering bell masuk mengeinterupsi percakapan mereka. Mau-tak mau Ino harus merelakan untuk menyudahi perbincangan kecil antara dirinya dan Kiba. Satu persatu siswa yang lain pun mulai masuk ke ruangan, mengisi meja yang tadi masih kosong, diikuti oleh sensei yang mendapat jadwal mengajar hari ini di belakangnya. Dan setelah itu masing-masing dari mereka kembali berkutat dengan buku tebal serta rumus-rumus absurd yang harus dihafal seperti perintah senseinya.

* * *

Setelah empat jam penuh yang terasa bagai bertahun-tahun bagi para siswa, akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba juga. Yamanaka Ino memutuskan untuk menuju perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di sana. Ia sempat mendesah kecewa saat mata birunya tak bisa menemukan direksi pemuda bersuarai cokelat yang tadi pagi berbincang dengannya. Sepertinya Kiba sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas sesaat setelah bell berdering kencang.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan masih sepi, sepertinya banyak siswa yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantin atau taman belakang sekolah daripada harus berkeliaran di tempat yang identik dengan siswa _nerd_ ini.

Ino melangkah pelan menuju deretan rak yang berisi ratusan novel tebal. Matanya memindai satu persatu judul novel, mencari bacaan yang sekiranya mampu menarik atensinya. Tangannya terulur menggapai novel dengan judul yang cukup menggelitik otaknya. Tapi sebelum tangan putih itu menarik buku tebal bersampul hijau tua itu, sebuah tangan lain juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya ada seseorang lain yang juga tertarik dengan judul novel yang dipilih si gadis pirang pucat itu.

Saat keda tangan itu bersentuhan, Ino reflek menatap wajah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai raven tengah menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil novel yang sama dengan Ino. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu angkatannya hanya saja berbeda kelas dengannya. Ino sedikit canggung karena dia tidak mengenal pemuda itu, hanya sebatas tahu namanya saja mengingat pemuda itu adalah salah satu idola sekolah mereka.

" _Kau boleh membacanya lebih dulu. Aku bisa memilih novel yang lain !"_ Sasuke berinisiatif lebih dulu. Sebelah tangannya menarik novel yang tadi, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Ino yang masih mematung di sampingnya.

" _Ah. Tidak perlu. Kau saja, aku akan memilih judul yang lain."_ Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha menutupi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" _Bukankah kau tertarik dengan novel ini ? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang baca lebih dulu ?"_ Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, manik sekelam jelaga itu memandang Ino heran.

" _Dan kau sendiri juga sama tertariknya dengan novel itu Uchiha Sasuke ? Jadi tak apa kalau kau yang membacanya lebih dulu !"_ Yamanaka Ino mengulas senyum lembut pada pemuda tinggi yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya itu. Ia memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke membaca novel itu lebih dulu.

" _Kau yakin erm.. Yamanaka Ino ?"_ Sasuke sedikit melirik seragam yang dikenakan Ino, melihat nama yang tertera di _nametag-_ nya.

" _Tentu saja. Kau bisa membacanya. Aku akan membaca novel yang lain."_

" _Hn. Aku akan memberikannya padamu setelah selesai membacanya nanti."_

Ino mengangguk pelan menanggapi Sasuke. Setelah itu Ino menyambar asal judul novel untuk dibacanya. Ia melangkah menuju meja paling pojokan, Sasuke mengekorinya di belakang. Selanjutnya ke dua remaja itu duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Menyelami dunia fiksi yang disajikan oleh buku tebal dengan sub judul yang berbeda di tangan masing-masing.

Gadis dengan surai pirang pucat itu mencurahkan seluruh atensinya pada dunia khayal yang baru saja dimasukinya tanpa tahu jika pemuda yang duduk di depannya meliriknya sesekali dari balik buku tebal itu sedari tadi.

 _ **_to be continue_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **Hai-hai authore balik lagi dengan chap ke dua. Rencana awal fic ini mau authore bikin twoshoot tapi kayaknya gajadi. Mungkin nanti akan jadi sekitar lima chap baru selesai.**_

 _ **Authore minta maaf karena masih utang beberapa chap fic yang ga up2. Akhir-akhir ini authore sempet kehilangan mood buat nulis ditambah lagi banyak hal yang mesti author urus. Jadi harap maklum.**_

 _ **Thanks buat yang udah ninggalin jejak dikolom review. Tectona Grandis, dan himewulan makasih banyak buat reviewnya.**_

 _ **Authore tunggu komentar kalian untuk chap ini. Arigatou !**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Tentu saja. Kau bisa membacanya. Aku akan membaca novel yang lain."_

" _Hn. Aku akan memberikannya padamu setelah selesai membacanya nanti."_

Ino mengangguk pelan menanggapi Sasuke. Setelah itu Ino menyambar asal judul novel untuk dibacanya. Ia melangkah menuju meja paling pojokan, Sasuke mengekorinya di belakang. Selanjutnya ke dua remaja itu duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Menyelami dunia fiksi yang disajikan oleh buku tebal dengan sub judul yang berbeda di tangan masing-masing.

Gadis dengan surai pirang pucat itu mencurahkan seluruh atensinya pada dunia khayal yang baru saja dimasukinya tanpa tahu jika pemuda yang duduk di depannya meliriknya sesekali dari balik buku tebal itu sedari tadi.

 _ **Someone Else**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Warning : typo(s), OOC, absurd, etc**_

 _ **...**_

…

" _Kringgg…"_

Lagi, dering suara bell tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai menggema keras ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Yamanaka Ino sedikit tersentak, ia terlempar kembali ke dunia nyatanya setelah hampir tiga puluh menit menyelami dunia fiksi yang ditawarkan oleh sebuah novel bersampul cokelat di tangannya. Ia memandang pemuda di depannya yang ternyata juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

" _Sudah bell masuk ternyata. Aku duluan ya !"_ Ino berkata lembut pada Sasuke, sebelum tubuhnya beranjak berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi baru saja dia membalikkan badannya, sebuah tangan kokoh yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya menginterupsi langkahnya. Wajahnya sontak memandang si pelaku dengan alis yang mengernyit. Sedangkan si pelaku tampak canggung dengan perbuatannya. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersirat si gadis pirang.

" _Hm, kelas kita searah. Jadi kenapa tidak, ah maksudku kita bisa jalan ke kelas bersama, Yamanaka !"_ Sasuke berujar sedatar mungkin, meski ada sedikit getar canggung dinada suaranya.

" _Oh, tentu Uchiha. Aku akan mengembalikan novel ini ke rak dulu!"_ Gadis itu mengulas senyum lembutnya sekali lagi di depan si pemuda raven, membuat si pemuda yang bersangkutan menjadi sedikit kikuk. Sekilas rona merah tipis menghias di kedua pipinya.

Setelah mengembalikan novelnya ke tempat semula Ino dan Sasuke berjalan ke luar perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka yang memang searah. Tidak ada percakapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya hening yang sedari tadi membingkai. Onyx hitam Sasuke sesekali bergulir melirik si gadis pirang yang berjalan anggun di sampingnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini, yang jelas dia merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Bukan canggung yang biasa terjadi saat kau baru saja mengenal seseorang. Pemuda tinggi dengan model rambut yang sedikit nyentrik itu tersenyum samar, teramat samar sampai gadis pirang begaya _pony tail_ itu tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

" _Jaa Uchiha, mata ne !"_ Yamanaka muda itu melambaikan tangannya pelan sebelum berlalu memasuki kelasnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda iya, kemudian dia ikut berlalu menju kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

" _Gomen, aku ada tugas piket tadi. Kau sudah lama menunggu ?"_ Ino menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, meminta maaf pada pemuda dengan tampang malas yang bersandar pada pintu mobil hitamnya.

" _Iie, ayo pulang!"_ Sikamaru langsung membuka pintu mobil itu, kemudian duduk di belakang kemudi bersiap melajukan mobil meninggalkan areal sekolah.

" _Aku berhasil berbicara dengannya hari ini Shika. Kau tahu aku sangat senang, yah meskipun itu hanya sebuah perbincangan kecil yang tidak berarti sih."_ Ino kembali ke mode cerewetnya saat bersama sahabat kepala nanasnya itu.

" _Lalu ?"_ Yang diajak bicara hanya menanggapi sekedarnya, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan di depan sana.

" _Tck. Cobalah untuk terlihat antusias menanggapi ceritaku Shika ! Kau selalu saja begitu. Menyebalkan."_ Ino menampilkan raut sebal yang sengaja di buat sedemikan rupa agar Shikamaru memperhatikannya.

" _Jangan kekanakan Ino!"_ Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat kelakuan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, melihat sisi lain seorang Yamanaka Ino yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada orang lain terkadang membuat hatinya menghangat. Ya, Ino memang selalu bertingkah kekanakan dan cerewet hanya di depan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Kenyataan yang membuat Shikamaru mengulas senyum pahit karena perasaannya pada gadis itu.

" _Ne Shika, kau sudah bilang pada Chouji tentang yang kuceritakan tadi pagi ?"_

" _Hn, dia cukup kaget saat aku cerita tadi."_

" _Aku harus meminta maaf padanya nanti, dia pasti akan kesepian tanpa aku."_

" _Kheh. Kau terlalu PD Ino. Chouji pasti bahagia, mengingat tidak akan ada lagi gadis bodoh yang berebut cemilan dengannya."_ Shikamaru tersenyum lembut mengingat ke dua sahabatnya itu selalu bertengkar saat berebut cemilan.

" _Cih, kau ini. Seharusnya kau juga sedih Shika. Kau pasti akan kesepian nanti tanpa aku ?"_ Gadis itu memberengut lagi, wajahnya tampak kesal atas tanggapan Shikamaru yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan.

Pemuda yang sedang mengemudi itu tak merespon sama sekali. Ino berani bertaruh, raut wajah Shikamaru sedikit berubah sepersekian detik tadi. Ada ekspresi tak terbaca yang hinggap di wajah tampannya. Ekspresi yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Ino. Hening merayap, mengisi celah kosong di antara mereka. Gadis itu mendesah gusar, apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi. Kenapa Shikamaru tak juga menyahut, bahkan beberapa menit sudah terlewat setelahnya.

Pada akhirnya ke dua muda-mudi itu tetap saja saling diam sampai mobil Ino memasuki halaman rumah Shikamaru. Shikamaru bergegas turun dari mobil di ikuti oleh Ino. Dia melambai pelan pada Ino dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. Ino sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap Shikamaru yang mendadak aneh. Apa dia benar-benar berbuat salah pada sahabatnya itu. Dia harus minta maaf setelahnya.

Yamanaka muda itu menunduk lesu, mengemudikan mobil hitamnya menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran yang kacau.

… **..**

 _ **H-3**_

Sepasang _snakers_ berwarnu biru tua tampak menapaki lantai beton yang keras di areal parkir salah satu sekolah terkenal kota Konoha. Sepasang sepatu itu milik gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Matanya berkedip pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang tampak silau. Sesaat kemudian iris Aquamarinennya tampak berbinar saat sepasang bola mata cantiknya menangkap direksi pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju koridor sekolah.

Seolah didorong oleh rasa sukanya pada pemuda itu, tanpa sadar sang gadis pirang ; Yamanaka Ino sudah berlari mensejajari langkah pemuda bersurai coklat tadi, Kiba Inuzuka.

" _Ohayou Inuzuka!"_ Ino langsung menyapa Kiba begitu mereka berdua berjalan bersisihan. Kiba yang tidak tahu kalau Ino berjalan di sampingnya sedikit tersentak saat mendengar sapaan selamat pagi dari gadis itu.

" _Eh, Yamanaka ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?"_ Kiba yang merasa bingung malah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Ino dengan raut wajah yang nampak lucu.

" _Apa ? Aku hanya memberimu ucapan selamat pagi saja. kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu ?"_ Ino mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa di depan wajah si pemuda yang sedikit _Tsundere_ itu. Takut si empunya marah.

" _Jarang-jarang kita bertemu jam segini ? Biasanya kau datang beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Kheh ?"_ Kiba mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, menampakkan seringai yang mampu meluluhkan kaum hawa yang melihatnya, tak terkeculai Ino. Sejenak jantung sang gadis berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Membuatnya kikuk tanpa sebab.

" _Me-memang apa salahnya ? Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirku di sini saja kok."_ Ino menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

" _Hah, hari terakhir ? Apa maksudmu ?"_ Kiba mengernyit sembari menggantung tanya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang Yamanaka muda.

" _Ah bukan apa-apa, he he"_ Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menyadari betapa cerobohnya dia yang tanpa sengaja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dirahasiakannya. Kiba sendiri masih menatap curiga pada Ino, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya pada kata-kata yang dilontarkan Ino tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya sudah sampai di depan kelas. Ino berjalan memasuki ruang kelas diikuti Kiba yang mengekor di belakang. Kemudian masing-masing dari mereka menuju bangkunya tanpa sempat mengucap sepatah katapun lagi.

Bell masuk pun menggema sesaat setelah mereka sampai di kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian Kurenai Sensei hadir dan memulai pembelajaran.

… **..**

* * *

Chouji menghela nafas lelah, kemudian beralih menatap sebungkus keripik kentang yang dipegangnya. Entah kenapa ia tak seantusias biasanya, keripik kentang kesukannya masih utuh sedari tadi; terabai meski bungkusannya sudah terbuka. Sepasang netranya bergulir pelan melirik pemuda berambut nanas yang berpura-pura tidur di sebelahnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa pada temannya yang satu ini. Sedari tadi Shikamaru hanya diam sembari menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan enggan melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan sensei saat jam pelajaran tadi. Ketika bell istirahat menggema pun Shikamaru malas beranjak dari bangkunya, meskipun Chouji sudah bersusah payah menyeretnya agar mau menemaninya ke kantin. Dan sekarang saat Chouji sudah kembali dari kantin pun Shikamaru masih setia dengan posisinya sedari awal tadi.

" _Apa kau akan terus seperti ini ?"_ Dengan raut wajah yang nampak kesal Chouji bertanya pada Shikamaru.

" _Jangan katakan apapun Chouji, biarkan aku berpikir !"_ Shikamaru yang diajak bicara menyahut malas pada teman gendutnya.

" _Kau terlalu lama berpikir Shika. Waktumu tidak banyak. Lagi pula kau juga tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaan Ino pada Inuzu-_

" _Mendokusai !"_

" _Ayolah, terlalu lama berpikir hanya membuang-buang kesempatan !"_

" _Urusai na. Aku tahu !"_

" _Kau hanya takut pada jawaban yang akan diberikan Ino saja kan ?"_

" _Entahlah. Aku hanya…."_

" _Shika, Chouji temani aku ke kantin sekarang juga !"_ Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino suudah terlebih dulu memotongnya, ia mendobrak keras pintu kelas Shikamaru dan berteriak mengajaknya ke kantin tanpa tahu apa yang sedang kedua sahabatnya itu lakukan.

" _Mendokusai Ino !"_

" _Jangan mengagetkan, baka !"_ Chouji menambahi, menumpahkan rasa kesalnya akibat kaget tadi. Sedangkan Ino sendiri masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas sembari menampakkan cengirannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh ekspresi yang luar biasa.

 _ **-To be continue-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 **…**

 _ **Hai-hai ! Masih ingat sama authore nggak :-**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Chap yang telat banget up-nya.**_

 _ **Authore ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya. Dan semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca fic authore yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Authore minta maaf atas keterlambatan chap baru dan beberapa chap fic authore yang lain. Mungkin ada beberapa readers yang masih setia nunggu juga authore ucapin makasih banyak. Authore pasti bakal lanjutin fic2 nya, hanya saja butuh waktu karena banyak hal.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RnR juga untuk chap baru ini. Arigatou minna :))**_


End file.
